Midori Norimaki
Midori Norimaki, née Yamabuki is one of the main supporting characters of the Dr. Slump series. She was originally Arale Norimaki's beautiful teacher and Senbei Norimaki's dream girl, later becoming his wife during the series. Appearance Midori has big curly blonde hair. One notable trait about her appearance is that she looks similar to Akane which Akane used as a prank on Senbei by dressing up as her. During the Penguin Village Grand Prix race, Midori and Akane teamed up and attempted to cheat by having the other hide out far near the finish line to be ahead of everyone but failed because of falling down a cliff. Personality Midori is a very friendly and kindhearted teacher who loves all her children. While normally sweet to everyone, she can get really angry on occasion. She also can be quite ditzy and scatterbrained, and this side of her personality is especially prominent in the second half of the series, after getting married. Biography Childhood As a child, Midori went to an amusement park in Metropolis Island with her parents. She got lost and accidentally wandered into a private spaceship belonging to the royal family of Planet Takeya-Saodake. When the spaceship left off to Takeya-Saodake, King Saodake and Queen Takeya, who had no children, adopted Midori as their daughter. Years later, they found Midori's real parents and returned her to Earth where Midori promised to succeed the throne for them in the future if they ever get old and fall ill. Early Relationship with Senbei She was first introduced as Arale's middle school teacher, where she instantly became Senbei's dream girl. Midori was the target for many of Senbei's perverted schemes though Midori was unaware of it most of the time. Senbei goes through the trouble of setting up a chain reaction involving many animals to end making a wind to blow her dress up to see her underwear when passing by his house, but ended up failing twice because the first time she wore pants and the second time a farmer got in the way. Another time, Senbei planted a camera into Arale so he could see what she sees, and has her go to Midori's apartment to have a bath with her. Since Arale took her glasses off in the bath, however, Senbei could only see blurry images of Midori. On one of their first dates, they went for a drive in space with his flying car. Since the doctor had to poop, they make an emergency landing on a star where Midori is kidnapped and almost eaten by a giant alien monster similar to an ape. Senbei attempts to save Midori by morphing the ape creature into an ant using the Ponpoko Morph Gun and smashing the ant. Unfortunately, Midori was also turned into an ant and the ant Senbei smashed was actually Midori, causing her to get mad at him when he morphed her back. Marrying Senbei When bringing some giant sized carrots over to Senbei's house, Midori goes to use the bathroom and as Senbei is walking past it, he talks to himself and says "will you marry me," to which Midori, who's within earshot, hears and immediately agrees, and their wedding happens. While preparing for their honeymoon, which was going to be in space, Midori was kidnapped by some black cat-like creatures in a flying canoe and taken to an island where she was tied up as an offering to a giant ape. Once the giant ape gets her, she is taken to the top of a mountain where she gets stripped down naked and thrown into a pot to be cooked and eaten. Senbei, Arale and Gatchan find Midori after following the signal on the Lost-N-Found badge she was wearing, and destroy the mountain and defeat the ape. However, Midori is still in the pot and is taken away by the ape's friend, who is a caveboy with a giant fork. She was taken to Torishima (an island that is also a giant flying bird) where she is now in a squash. She is rescued when Senbei flies to the island holding Gatchan and pulls her out of the pot while she is still wearing the squash. Midori ends up falling when Senbei lets go after she kisses him for saving her. After landing on the ground, Midori witnesses the battle between Arale and the caveboy, who has equal strength and abilities as her, and then the battle between Senbei and a giant crab. After the battle was over, Midori and the others get into Senbei's ship and fly off, but the caveboy wakes and blasts it down with an N'cha Cannon thereby forcing Gatchan to have to tow them back to Penguin Village. After their marriage, she has a son with Senbei named Turbo. Dragon Ball While Goku was in Penguin Village looking for his Dragon Balls and getting his Dragon Radar fixed by Senbei, Midori made Goku some cookies. She witnessed General Bluebeing defeated by Arale. Dr. Slump remake In the Dr. Slump remake, Midori's character design was completely changed in terms of hairstyle and hair color. She has brown hair instead of blonde. She also marries Senbei earlier in the series. Trivia *She is the first love interest to be shown in the series. Navigation Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Officials Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:In Love